


Submit

by WittyPiglet



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Boot Worship, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2020, Riding Crops, Sub Larry, dom ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: Kinktober Day 5: Double Penetration in 2 Holes |Boot Worship| Lactation
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Larry Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966462
Kudos: 7





	Submit

Larry gave a quiet hiss and tensed as the crop struck his sensitive inner thigh, leaving a red stripe where it had made contact with his skin. With his arms bound behind his back, he couldn't move to protect his skin from the relentless whipping of the crop. She was a merciless woman that towered above him in her knee-high leather boots. They were slick, laced all up the front with a five-inch pointed heel.

They were Larry's favorite pair.

"Quit your pathetic whining worm."

He shut his mouth and hung his head in submission.

Larry heard her laugh above him, an amused evil laugh that promised him suffering.

That just made him harder.

Another strike, dangerously close to his family jewels, made him arch and close his thighs as he flinched at the pain. "Spread your legs. I didn't give you permission to close them." Larry bit his lip as he slowly opened his legs again.

"Yes ma'am."

Ash ran the crop along his thigh again, up to his lower stomach and then his chest. She flicked it against his nipple, making Larry whimper, and then ran it along up his throat. "Let's put that mouth of yours to use. Not in the usual way though." Ash turned away from him and sat on the couch, laying herself out in what looked like a very comfortable, if albeit provocative, position. She crossed her legs and looked down on him like he was nothing more than an insect. "Lick my boots."

That was new.

"Wh-What?"

"I said - Lick. My. Boots.".

Larry swallowed and nodded his head, crawling forward to kneel right in front of Ash. He gently grabbed her foot, running his fingers along the slick leather. He loved the feeling of leather, especially when Ash was the person wearing it. "Yes ma'am." He kissed the top of her foot, looking up at Ash from beneath his lashes as he started to run his tongue over her the top of her leather boot.

"Such a lovely sight you are Larry." Ash reclined in her seat, watch as Larry basically went down on her shoe. He was running his tongue over the toe of her boot and along the sides, leaving a shiny coat of spit in his wake. When he made it to her heel, he paid special attention to the 5-inch needle-like heel. He wrapped his lips around the point and sucked it gently into his mouth. He wasn't worried about filth or germs. Ash never wore these shoes out and their house was much cleaner than one would think. Larry moved on from the heel and ran his tongue over the bottom of her boot.

Ash smirked slightly and pulled her foot away without warning, replacing it with the other. "Don't forget this one, Larry~ It'd be unfair~"

Larry didn't hesitate this time, just got right to work licking and lathering the sweet leather with his tongue. He kept occasionally glancing up at Ash, holding her gaze with his own.

"You're so good for me, my perfect little slave."

That one sentence was all Larry really needed in life.

He loved to submit to his queen.


End file.
